nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lifelink
Lifelink (also referred to as Chapter 2: Lifelink) is the second Zombies map of the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Lifelink takes place in the beautiful fictional city of Green Mountain, Colorado. The map is large in size, ranging from the old streets, to the interiors of the many buildings in the city. The map introduces three new playable characters, as well as a mysterious fourth character, whose identity is currently a mystery to the others. The map also introduces another major character in the saga, Dr. Samuel Higgins, a researcher who lives in the city. Story Sometime following the events of "The Beginning of the End", Richtofen arrives in an alternate dimension, which is practically the same as the one he previously left. Richtofen then proceeds to open the Soul Jar and uses the Yin Blade to take control of most of the imprisoned souls. With the Yin Blade's powers, Richtofen turns the souls into his own personal Zombie army, an army out of the control of anyone but him. Richtofen then notices a strange and unique soul in the Soul Jar, to which Richtofen begins to grin at. Richtofen's zombie army then attacks the city of Green Mountain near central Colorado as part of Richtofen's plan to find three survivors capable of combating his army for the later steps of his plan. As the city falls under siege, a man dressed in a black garb with a black mask and a red belt tied around their waist then approaches the city. Back in the city, Jacob Roberts, Daniela Knight, and Patrick West, three survivors of the attack, find themselves cornered in an alleyway. The masked man then appears and saves the three, ordering them to help fight through the zombies if they wished to survive and escape the city alive. While this happens, Richtofen enters the city. He soon finds the underground laboratory of Dr. Samuel Higgins, a scientist who had been researching both the powers and the location of the Omega Key, an ancient artifact that is crucial in Richtofen's plan. Richtofen then proceeds to steal Higgins' research before he is confronted by Higgins himself. A struggle ensues, with it ending with Richtofen capturing Higgins in the Soul Jar. Richtofen then proceeds to contact someone with a radio, ordering them to move north to a set of coordinates. Meanwhile, the mysterious man leads the three to the city's airport, where they steal a private jet and use it to escape the city, bound for an unknown destination. Richtofen then watches the plane fly away as he chuckles to himself before using the Yin Blade to teleport away. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The four survivors must escape the city alive by any means necessary. Songs * TBA Trivia * The name of the map was inspired by the Gun Perk of the same name from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal